KSG 12
The is a bullpup pump-action shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer The KSG 12 is unlocked at Level 34 in multiplayer. The KSG is a high capacity bullpup pump action shotgun dealing high damage. It features the second-highest damage per pellet of any manual-action shotgun (the others being the SPAS-12 and Model 1887), but firing slightly slower than the aforementioned weapons at 60 RPM. This is balanced by the shotgun's unparalleled capacity, tied with Striker at a 12 shell capacity. In addition, the damage at the edge of the KSG's range is moderate, even allowing for one-shot kills at the edge of its range, but kills at this range are unlikely due to the slow pump action and high spread. When fired from close ranges, the KSG is more likely to score a one-shot kill than any other shotgun. This shotgun is excellent at conserving ammunition, as its extensive amount of starting ammunition means that not only is reloading not an issue, but neither is the threat of running out of ammunition, even when fired over zealously. On the January 25th (February 3 for PS3) update, the USAS 12 and KSG 12 shotguns were modified to increase effectiveness. The KSG 12 now shoots 9 pellets by default, as opposed to 6. This essentially gives the KSG a 50% damage increase. This makes it function similar to how it did when used with the Extended Magazines attachment prior to the patch. Weapon Attachments *Grip - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Melee - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *Range - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Damage - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Survival Mode The KSG 12 is available in Survival Mode at level 26 and costs $2000. Its slow rate of fire makes it difficult to engage multiple targets, but the damage of the KSG means it will usually take out an enemy in two to three shells. A unique feature about this weapon in Survival Mode is that it stuns the enemies for about one second, as apposed to the other shotguns that stuns the enemy for about 0.5 second. Gallery KSG_12 MW3.png|First person view of the KSG 12 KSG_12 Iron Sights MW3.png|The KSG 12 Iron Sights KSG_12_Reloading MW3.png|Reloading the KSG 12 KSG_12_Pump MW3.png|Pumping the KSG 12 KSG_12_Gold_MW3.png|The KSG 12 with gold camouflage. KSG 12 Default Grip MW3.png|The KSG's default grip. KSG 12 Third Person MW3.png|The KSG 12 in third person. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The KSG 12 returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II as the KSG. Campaign This shotgun appears in the mission Karma in a security weapons cache. After Karma the player can select it for use anytime before a mission. In Campaign, it fires buckshot, unlike its multiplayer counterpart, which fires slugs. Multiplayer The KSG is unlocked at Level 34. It is the third shotgun available to unlock. It is the only shotgun in the game to fire Slugs instead of the usual Buckshot ammunition that all other Shotguns fire. Because of the slugs, the one hit kill range is the best of all other shotguns, killing in 1-2 shots at medium range. However, since it only fires a single slug, the KSG is considerably harder to aim than other shotguns. It is recommended to aim down the sights instead of hipfiring. The Long Barrel is an excellent attachment for this weapon as it increases the KSG's effective range even further, increasing effectiveness at medium range. The Laser Sight is useful, as the higher accuracy from the hip can save your life using the KSG. The Adjustable Stock can be an effective choice, as aiming down the sights with this weapon is generally more effective than hip-firing and it can allow you to scan corners more effectively. The Suppressor on this weapon slightly lowers its range and one hit kill ability. Firing shortly after switching stances greatly decreases accuracy with the KSG. The use of Fast Mag permits two shotgun shells to be inserted into the twin tube magazines simultaneously, effectively halving its reload time, which can come in handy as the KSG has a total capacity of 14. The KSG is the fourth weapon tier on Gun Game, where it is equipped with the Quickdraw Handle attachment. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 5) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 6) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 7) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 8) *Quickdraw Handle (unlocked weapon level 9) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 10) Gallery KSG BOII.png|The KSG in first person. KSG Drawing BOII.png|Drawing the KSG. KSG Beta Menu Icon BOII.png|The KSG's icon on ELITE. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The KSG 12 is the second bullpup shotgun in the Call of Duty series, the first being HS-10. *The KSG 12 has the largest standard ammunition capacity out of all pump, bolt, or lever action weapons in the ''Modern Warfare'' series and is tied with the Striker as the shotgun with the largest standard ammunition capacity. *While it is described as a pump action shotgun in all other areas, the KSG 12 is listed as a double-barrel in Survival Mode. *The KSG 12 has the unique ability to cancel its pump-action, similar to the W1200 from Call of Duty 4. *The KSG 12 with golden camouflage uses golden shells. This is also seen on the Model 1887. *The KSG 12 has a grip attached to it, even when not using the Grip attachment. This can be seen when switching weapons. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *The KSG in Call of Duty: Black Ops II is the first shotgun in Call of Duty history to chamber Slugs instead of usual Buckshot. **In campaign it will shoot the usual Buckshot shells instead of Slugs. *The slug rounds used by the KSG are a distinct green color that are seen when reloaded, but red shells are ejected instead. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Pump Action Shotguns Category:Black Ops II Primary Weapons